Hero Sluggers Wiki
"War. War never changes. The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower. But war never changes. A dark shadow rose from the Andromeda Galaxy and engulfed the world. War. War had broken. The sword of Damocles dropped, pushing humanity and the ones that are affected by the intergalactic pathogen to the brink of destruction. But today, history changed forever. We've benefited ourselves to use martial arts... not for sportsmanship, competition and entertainment of others... but for sure defense and the sake of our forcible future. The old powers are dead. The power-hungry are rising. And the flames of war rage on. War. War has changed. But history is still written by us. By me." --David Winston, Prologue Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Warning: No matter how hard I try to keep this wiki (as well as the Martial Arts Wiki) concealed from the public, I fail miserably. So why bother? ' Leave while you still can, for your own safety Welcome to the Conscripted Child Soldier Wiki! Oops, I meant the ''Hero Sluggers Wiki. Sorry about that! Anyhoo, this wiki is dedicated to my new and upcoming action-adventure comedy series of the same name that will probably suck monkey balls. Like Martial Arts Kids, it tells the story of a group of enslaved children becoming expendable warriors via coercion (dressed up in half-professional boxer, half-mixed martial artist-like outfits) using martial arts, aura-based powers, and superpowers, humiliating the forces of good and perpetuating crime that will continue to disturb the peace of the multiverse for many years to come, thus becoming so-called "superheroes": (as ordered by the Federation of Universal Sustenance), hence its name, and also, it too will be a direct ripoff of Karate Kid, Rocky and Raging Bull meets Codename Kids Next Door, Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles, X-Men, Power Rangers, ThunderCats, and the Avengers. Remember: There is absolutely no need for some combat sport-related stuff (like tournaments, matches, fight cards and all of this bullshit) whatsoever because again, my series isn't made to showcase vigilantism, but rather to ensure that my fantasies are being pandered to. It's a blatant knockoff of Exeron Fighters, so no Exeron Fighters villains (like Zalgo, Rell and Scally Jones) allowed please, for I don't want it to seem '''too much like a knockoff, FYI. P.S. It's a ripoff of all the aforementioned shows because I can't come up with creative and/or original ideas even if my life depended on it. So if you can help me in that regard, I'd totally appreciate it and never complain about the results! Anyhow, see you around! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse